Je me souviens de nous
by Kaeru18
Summary: Je me souviens des années passées en ta compagnie. Ton insupportable absence ne me quitte jamais. Je t'en pris, ouvre les yeux, nous pourrons recommencer...
1. Chapter 1

Un petit début de fiction que j'ai retrouvée dans mes dossiers, écrite l'an dernier. Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite, mais je ne promet pas de poster régulièrement. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce que vous lirez ^^

Bien sûr, Naruto, Sasuke et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Chapitre 1: Souvenir d'une rencontre

Je me plaisais souvent à te regarder sourire, à écouter ton rire. Ton rire, était pure et innocent, un peu comme celui d'un enfant. C'était le plus joli son qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre. Tu t'en souviens, de cette étrange prof de français que nous avions en 4è ? Elle disais que le rire est satanique. Les autres se moquaient d'elle. Moi, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait raison, sauf en ce qui te concerne. La plupart du temps, quand les gens rigolent, c'est pour se foutre de la gueule de quelqu'un. J'ai souvent trouvé ce genre de rire hideux. Tellement hideux, à côté du tien. Et pourtant, je faisais pareil. Je n'y peux rien. Je crois que c'est dans la nature humaine, mais toi, tu dois être une exception... Toi, lorsque tu riais, c'était toujours de choses simples, ou juste parce que tu étais heureux. Mais tu ne riais que rarement. La plupart du temps, tu te contentais de garder cet expression impassible, neutre. C'est dommage, j'aurai aimé entendre ce si doux son un peu plus.

Et d'ailleurs, ton visage aussi, a un air doux. Même quand tu faisais ta tête d'impassible, tu avais toujours cette douceur sur le visage. Je pense que tu dois tenir ça de ta mère. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Tu sais, quand je te regarde, je me dis que tu n'as finalement pas beaucoup changé, malgré toutes ces années. La seule chose qui ait changé, c'est qu'on est devenu con en grandissant, et ça nous a coûté cher. Quand je vois où on en est maintenant, je me dis que ce doit être moi le plus con. Après tout, c'est ma faute. Et un peu la tienne aussi.

Tu sais, il y a plein de choses que j'aurai aimé te dire. J'aurai voulu avoir le courage de te dire la vérité, ce que mon coeur ressentait vraiment. Mais il est sans doute trop tard maintenant... Je ne sais pas si, de là où tu es, tu peux m'entendre. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je m'en veux...

Non. Tu le sais. Tu savais que ça me briserai, alors tu l'as fait. Mes mots t-ont-ils tellement blessé, pour que tu ais voulu me faire subir ça ?

Pff... Pauvre crétin. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit si con. C'était plus simple quand on était petit. Juste être ensemble, tout les deux, ça nous suffisait. On était heureux comme ça.

Dis, Sasuke... Tu te souviens du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Enfin … « rencontrés » … Nous nous connaissions déjà, puisque nous étions dans la même classe. Mais si je n'avais pas décidé de rester là ce jour-ci, on en serait pas là où on en est aujourd'hui. Mais, malgré tout, je ne regrette pas, car l'amitié que tu m'as donnée est mon bien le plus précieux, et ces années passées à tes côtés, les plus belles.

_Mardi 10 octobre, 9 ans plus tôt (flash back)_

Il n'y avait personne dans le parc à cette heure-ci. Juste le vieil homme qui donne à manger aux pigeons et aux canards. Il arrive à l'aube et va s'assoir sur son banc. Il ne bouge qu'à midi, pour aller s'acheter à manger. Et du pain aussi pour les pigeons et les canards. Et puis il revient sur son banc. Personne ne va jamais s'y assoir, sur son banc, parce que justement, tout le monde sait que c'est le banc du vieil homme qui donne à manger aux pigeons et aux canards. Il n'y a donc que moi et le vieil homme dans le parc. Et quelques pigeons, et quelques canards, qui pataugent dans l'étang.

Il est 8h55. L'école va bientôt commencer. Mais je m'en fiche. Je n'irais pas. Je resterai ici toute la journée, comme le vieux. De toute façon, personne ne m'attend. Personne ne me dira « Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto ! ». Voilà pourquoi, je resterai assis toute la journée sur cette vieille balançoire, accrochée à ce gros arbre. Je me balance légèrement avec un pied, machinalement. Puis je reste comme ça quelques minutes, fixant le sol, sans vraiment le voir.

_ Naruto ?

Surpris, je relève la tête. C'est Sasuke. Monsieur le premier de la classe. Le garçon dont toutes les filles sont amoureuses. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, mais à cause de cela, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. En fait, je l'envie. Il a tout. Je n'ai rien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? Bougonnai-je

_ Je suis en retard. Dis simplement Sasuke en haussant les épaules

_ Ah.

Je ne rajoute rien. Puis je baisse les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre que la conversation est terminée. Et je reste comme ça, en attendant qu'il parte. Mais il reste là, sans bouger. Sa m'énerve un peu, alors je lui demande :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Tu ne vas pas à l'école ?

Il doit avoir remarqué que je n'ai pas mon sac. Il m'énerve. Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec lui.

_Non.

_ Je vois...

Il s'approche, et se dirige à côté de la balançoire, sur laquelle je suis assis. Il semble réfléchir quelques instants, puis pose son sac par terre. Je le regarde faire sans rien dire. Il s'accroupit, puis finit par s'allonger par terre, la tête sur son sac. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il se fiche de moi ? Bah, je vais l'ignorer. Il finira bien par se lasser, et il partira. Même si je crève d'envie de partir, je reste. Sa présence me met mal à l'aise. Mais... peut-être que c'est ce qu'il veut, que je parte ? Peu importe. Je ne perdrai pas ! C'est lui qui craquera le premier, nah !

Au vue de ma patience légendaire, finalement, je craque le premier, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ce qui est déjà un exploit. Je lui redemande, de façon plus agressive sans doute, « qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ». J'attends sa réponse, mais il ne dit rien. Je me retourne alors vers lui, prêt à l'incendier, pour oser me snober. … Il dort. Je le regarde, interloqué. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Ses yeux sont clos, et son torse se soulève régulièrement, suivant le rythme de sa respiration. Je me lève de ma balançoire, et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je vais m'assoir à côté de lui.

Je le regarde. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau, pour un garçon. Si c'était une fille, je crois que je serais amoureux de lui. Mais pour l'instant, c'est Sakura que j'aime. En plus, Sakura elle est riche. Ses parents lui cèdent toujours tout. Par exemple, elle voulait les cheveux roses, comme la Barbie qu'elle a eu pour son anniversaire. Et elles les a eu. Et elle est drôlement plus jolie comme ça ! Mais souvent, les gens la regarde avec les yeux ronds, à cause de ses cheveux, et ça l'énerve beaucoup, je crois. Elle me crie souvent dessus aussi, et elle me frappe des fois, quand je lui dit qu'elle a un beau front. Mais sa va. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Ca me rend un peu triste, mais je souris quand même, pour pas que les autres le voient. En fait, quand j'y pense, Sasuke est le seul garçon avec qui Sakura est gentille. Et elle est toujours entrain de se disputer avec Ino pour savoir qui va se mettre à côté de lui. Les autres, ils se disputent pour savoir qui ne se mettra pas à côté de moi. Ca fait mal, mais je souris quand même.

D'après la montre de Sasuke, il est 11h30. Sa va donc faire deux heures et demi qu'il dort. Je ne sais pas non plus trop pourquoi, mais je suis resté à le veiller tout ce temps. C'est ennuyeux, mais bon, je vais pas le laisser tout seul là. Après tout, il peut arriver n'importe quoi à un enfant de huit ans, tout seul dans un parc, surtout s'il est endormi. Vers 10h, j'ai commencé à en avoir marre, alors j'ai voulu le réveiller, mais j'ai pas osé. Parce qu'il a vraiment l'air fatigué. Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai passé une grande partie du temps à le regarder, et j'ai pu remarquer que des petites cernes commençaient à ce former sous ses yeux. Alors je l'ai veillé. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il est bientôt midi, et je commence à avoir un peu faim. Non, je suis affamé. Pas le choix, faut que je le réveille. Je lui secoue un peu l'épaule. Il fronce les sourcils et gémit. Alors je continu à lui secouer un peu l'épaule.

_ Sasuke, faut que tu te réveilles maintenant.

_ Naruto ?

Il est encore tout endormi. Il doit pas trop savoir ce qu'il fout là. Je lui explique brièvement, qu'il a passé la matinée à dormir, et que maintenant, il est l'heure de manger. Je lui conseille de rentrer chez lui.

_ Il n'y a personne chez moi. Je devais manger à la cantine.

Je soupire.

_ Bon, attends moi ici, je reviens.

Je me dirige en courant vers le vieil homme qui donne à manger aux pigeons et aux canards. Lorsque j'arrive, les volatiles s'envolent ou se dandinent en piaillant. Le vieux me regarde avec un air désapprobateur.

_ Hé, papy, t'aurais pas à manger à nous donner, à moi et à l'autre là-bas ?

_ Hé ben, gamin, on vous apprends plus la politesse de nos jours ?

_ Aller, s'il vous plaît vieil homme. Dites vous que c'est comme jeter du pain au canards.

Le vieux me regarde une seconde avec des yeux gros comme un ballon de foot, puis éclate de rire.

_ Eh ben, tu manques pas de cran gamin. Vas donc chercher ton copain, et ramenez vos fesses ici. Si vous voulez grailler, va falloir attendre un peu.

_ Merci vieil homme !

Je cours donc chercher Sasuke, pendant que le vieux se lève. Lorsque j'arrive, Sasuke me regarde, effaré, et me dis:

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as été mendier, Naruto ?

_ Je ne te le dirais pas, alors.

_ Et il a bien voulu ?

_ Ouais ! Fis-je, fier de moi.

_ C'est de la folie, moi, je ne ferais jamais ça.

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Déjà, parce que c'est mal poli, et que les gens ne voudront jamais.

_ Ben si, la preuve.

_ Si ça se trouve, il t'as dit oui et il s'est barré pour pas que tu le fasses chié.

_ Je te paris que non ! En plus, il m'a dit de l'attendre là-bas, alors bouge tes fesses !

Il se lève, prend son sac, puis me suis jusqu'au banc. Rien qu'à sa tête, je peux voir qu'il n'est pas convaincu le moins du monde. Pourtant, un quart d'heure plus tard, on peut voir le vieux se ramener avec deux grands sandwichs. Il nous en donne un et nous dit de nous le partager. Sasuke le remercie, tout gêné, puis nous retournons à la balançoire. Nous nous asseyons. C'est lui qui se charge de couper en deux le sandwich. D'ailleurs, ses parts sont très inégales. Non mais il se prend pour qui, ce petit égoïste ingrat ? C'est quand même grâce à moi qu'on a de quoi manger !

Alors que je m'apprête à protester, il me tend la plus grosse part. Je ne la prend pas. Je pensais qu'il me donnerai le plus petit bout. Ses lèvres s'étirent, en un tout petit, et très timide sourire. Mais c'est un sourire quand même. C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire. Et je peux dire que c'est un très joli sourire. Comme pour répondre à ma question muette, il me dit « je pense que tu as plus faim que moi ». A l'entente des étranges gargouillis qui émanent de mon ventre, je décide de le croire sur paroles. Je le remercie du regard, et me saisi du bout qu'il me tend. Et c'est avec reconnaissance envers Dieu, envers le vieil homme aux pigeons, et envers Sasuke, que j'engloutis mon déjeuner. D'ailleurs, celui-ci me regarde, et sourit avec amusement. Oui, décidément, il a un très joli sourire. Et inconsciemment, je souris moi aussi. Si c'est moi qui l'amuse, alors je suis content.

Nous n'avons rien fait de spécial. Nous sommes juste restés allongé dans l'herbe, à regarder les nuages, pourtant, les heures passent à une vitesse folle. Parfois, je parlais de tout et de rien, sauf de moi. D'autres fois, je me taisais juste, mais le silence ne nous dérangeait pas. Il était même plutôt agréable. Sasuke, lui, n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Il m'a juste écouté tout le long, et répondait quand je lui posais une question. Quelques fois, mais pas souvent, il participait à la conversation. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais bien.

_(fin flash back)_

Tu sais, ce soir là, quand nous avons dû rentrer, j'ai eu peur. Vraiment très peur. J'avais peur, que ce ne soit que pour aujourd'hui, puis que tu m'oublies. J'avais peur que tu sois indifférent, lorsque nous retournerions à l'école. Aussi, je suis resté au parc toute la journée du mercredi, au cas où tu passerais. Mais ça, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, tu m'aurais engueulé, puis traité d'imbécile. Mais tu sais, je voulais vraiment te revoir. J'avais l'impression, que peut-être, nous pourrions devenir amis. Bien sûr, je ne m'étais pas trompé, mais à l'époque, rien était encore sûr. J'avais si peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Je ne m'en rendait pas compte, mais je m'y accrochais, comme si ma vie ne dépendait que de cette probable amitié.

Ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit, c'est que sans le savoir, ce jour-là, tu as été mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire, Sasuke.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous avez trouvé des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !


	2. Chapter 2

En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture ^^. La suite ne viendra pas avant plusieurs semaines, mais peu importe, bonnes vacances à tous !

Chapitre 2 : Le début d'une longue amitié ?

Ce mercredi, où je t'ai attendu, tout en ayant semblé durer une éternité, était passé à une vitesse alarmante. Cette impression était surement due aux sentiments contradictoires qui m'envahissaient, tels que l'impatience et la peur. J'avais peur. Peur d'être déçu, peur d'être seul, encore. Peur que la journée que nous avions passé ensemble ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour toi. J'appréhendais nos retrouvailles, je redoutais tes réactions. Plusieurs scénarios avaient germé dans mon esprit. Du plus gai au plus dramatique. Je nous imaginais, riant de bon coeur en pensant aux bêtises que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Ou bien parfois, je te voyais me sourire mesquinement, après m'avoir humilié devant toute la classe. Mais, heureusement, rien de tout cela n'étais arrivé.

Le jeudi tant attendu, et tant redouté était finalement arrivé. Ce matin-là, je m'étais réveillé bien plus tôt que d'habitude, avec une lourde boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Il était rempli de cette désagréable sensation, et je n'avais rien pu avaler. Parfois, je la ressentais si fort que j'en avais du mal à respirer. Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'étais arrivé le premier à l'école. Là aussi, l'attente était interminable. Pourtant, tu as fini par arriver, légèrement surpris de me voir déjà ici. Et moi, lorsque je t'ai vu, mes yeux ne se sont plus détachés de toi. Je ne voyais plus les autres, je n'avais plus conscience de ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que tu t'approchais de moi. J'avais remarqué que tu boitais un peu, mais malgré cela, tu arborais toujours ton habituel air digne et fier.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Même les battements de mon coeur avaient du ralentir. Et j'ai bien cru que celui-ci allait s'arrêter pour de bon lorsque tu t'es installé à mes côtés, le plus naturellement du monde, comme si tu avais fait ça toute ta vie. Cela, sans même me regarder, mais je ne m'en étais pas offusqué, enseveli sous diverses émotions. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour ressentir tout ça en même temps. C'était le grand bordel dans ma tête, et j'ai mis un bon moment avant de réagir. Ce n'est que lorsque tu avais daigné me lâcher un « bonjour » que j'étais redescendu sur terre. Je t'avais alors répondu avec entrain, et tenté d'engager la conversation, en vain.

J'ai toujours étais de nature curieuse, à fourrer mon nez partout. Parfois, cela pouvait être utile, mais la plupart du temps, je ne faisais que m'attirer des problèmes. C'est donc sans gêne que ce jour-là, j'avais osé te demander pourquoi tu boitais. Je m'attendais à me faire rembarrer immédiatement, avec en prime une réflexion bien placée. Je dois le dire, ta réaction à ce moment-là ma laissé pantois. Môssieur Uchiwa avait détourné les yeux, devant moi, le clown insignifiant de la classe. Pire encore, il m'avait répondu avec une voix hésitante.

« Je …me suis foulé la cheville ... en venant... »

Bien sur, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je t'avais éclaté de rire au nez, et évidemment, tu n'avais pas, mais alors pas du tout apprécié. Mais c'était incontrôlable. Toi, dont toutes les filles de la classe étaient amoureuses. Toi qui avais toujours les meilleures notes. Toi qui étais fils de bonne famille. Toi dont la maîtresse faisait les éloges auprès des autres parents, décrit comme le petit prodige, avais trébuché et s'était foulé la cheville ? J'avais éprouvé une énorme satisfaction en sachant qu'en réalité, tu n'étais pas parfait. Après tout, à toi aussi, il t'arrivait de t'étaler de tout ton long sur un trottoir, ou bien de marcher sur un caca de chien. Les filles t'idéalisaient tellement que lorsque tu m'avais dit ça, d'un air honteux, j'avais trouvé ça hilarant. Et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire. Lorsque tu m'avais demandé pourquoi je riais, avec une voix boudeuse, que je trouve, avec un peu de recul, vraiment craquante, je t'avais répondu, tant bien que mal, la vérité. A mes mots tu avais froncé les sourcils, puis, sans prévenir, m'avais frappé le haut du crâne, en me traitant d'abruti.

Sur le coup, ça m'avait bien calmé, et j'avais boudé toute la journée, me renfrognant encore plus lorsque j'avais vu que cela te laissait complètement indifférent. Et le soir, alors que j'étais résolu à partir, toujours en boudant, elle est revenue. Cette crainte que tout ne soit qu'un songe . Je me souviens m'être arrêté, et avoir tristement regardé le sol. Je pouvais sentir mes yeux me piquer, mais je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je ne voulais pas que tout ça prenne fin. Pas maintenant. Alors, j'ai posé mon sac par terre, à côté du lampadaire, et j'y ait également laissé ma fierté. Et puis j'ai couru. J'ai couru comme jamais encore je n'avais couru. J'ignorais cette douleur aigu dans mes mollets. Je continuais, je ne devais pas m'arrêter. Je ne faisais pas attention aux passants que j'avais pu bousculé, ni même à mes poumons qui me hurlaient de m'arrêter. Et finalement, j'ai atteint mon but. Je t'avais rattrapé. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'à ce moment là, j'ai crié. J'ai crié ton nom sans même m'en rendre compte. Tu m'avais regardé, à peine surpris, me questionnant silencieusement sur mon apparition. Je ne t'avais pas répondu tout de suite, trop occupé à reprendre mon souffle. J'avais voulu parler, mais ma gorge me brûlait. Je pense qu'à cet instant, tu a dû me regarder avec impatience, et exaspération. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, j'ai réussi à articuler.

« _ Dis, Sasuke, demain, tu te remettras à côté de moi ?

J'attendais ta réponse. J'espérais, de tout mon être, que tu me dises oui, que tu me fasses un sourire. Mais au fond, tout au fond, une voix me disais que je n'avais pas le droit d'espérer ce genre de chose, que mon coeur n'en souffrirai que plus encore. Pourtant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, alors que je te détestais, je m'accrochais désespérément à toi, cet être parfait et gracieux, mon exact opposé. Tu m'as regardé pendant quelques secondes, qui m'avaient semblé être interminables. Pendant ce laps de temps, j'avais essayé de déchiffrer l'expression de ton visage, en vain. Il était... fermé. Comme si un mur se dressait entre toi et moi. Je n'arrivais pas à prévoir ta réponse.

_ Hn »

Et ce fut tout. Rien de plus, ni de moins. Tu es juste parti, sans même te retourner, sans même un regard. A l'époque, cela m'avait profondément choqué, mais maintenant, ce genre de réaction fais partie de mon quotidien. Ou du moins, en faisait parti. Quoi qu'il en soit, le lendemain, tu t'es assis à côté de moi, et le jour d'après aussi, et tous les jours qui ont suivi. J'étais vraiment heureux.

Mais, dis-moi Sasuke... Ce jour-là... Est-ce que tu regrettes de t'être assis à côté de moi ?

Sans que je ne les ai vu passer, les années se sont écoulées, lentement, mais sûrement, dans les méandres du temps. A l'école, nous restions toujours ensemble. Au bout de quelques semaines, les autres ont arrêté de venir te demander si tu voulais jouer avec eux. Ino et Sakura ont été plus coriaces, mais elles aussi, ont finit par abandonner, se contentant de me jalouser secrètement.

Même si nous restions ensemble, ou plutôt, même si tu restais avec moi, nous ne faisions pas grand chose. Mais au moins, j'avais arrêté d'observer envieusement nos camarades, qui jouaient tous ensemble au loup-glacé-quatre-vies. Nous, on s'assoyait dans un coin de la cour, et on attendait. Les premiers jours, je dois bien avouer que je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise, mais au bout d'un moment ma nature a repris le dessus, et incessamment, je parlais. Encore et toujours. Et ce n'était pas maintenant que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un à qui m'adresser que j'allais arrêter ! Même si c'était à peu près comme parler à un mur. Mais ton mutisme était bien le cadet de mes soucis. Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure manière de te garder auprès de moi, mais je me fichait bien que mon monologue t'énerve ou non. Après tout, même si je voulais que tu restes à mes côtés, tes grands airs ne m'agaçaient pas moins. C'était donnant-donnant, en quelque sorte. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru pendant de longues années, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que tu aimais tout simplement m'écouter parler.

Pas mal d'habitudes s'étaient instaurées entre nous. Tous d'abord, nous restions toujours ensemble, que ce soit en classe, à la cantine, à la récrée, pendant des activités de groupe. Et après l'école, nous allions au parc, à l'endroit où l'on s'est rencontré, pour manger des gâteaux que tu piquais chez toi, tous les jours. Le temps passait, et chaque jour, tu prenais un peu plus part à mes conversations. Cela me rendait vraiment heureux, et moi aussi, j'adorais t'écouter. Parfois même, j'apercevais l'esquisse d'un sourire, sur ton visage. Et je me disais que tu étais vraiment beau.

Et puis un beau jour, nous sommes rentrés au collège.

_Flash Back_

Mon tuteur avait accepté de me déposer devant mon nouvel établissement scolaire, en allant au travail. J'étais un peu en avance, il n'y avait donc encore personne lorsque je suis arrivé. Les grilles du collège n'étaient même pas encore ouvertes. Alors, je me suis assis devant les grilles, et j'ai attendu, pensant à tout et à rien, profitant des légères brises d'air fraîches du matin. Le fait de changer d'environnement ne me préoccupe pas plus que ça. Ma seule crainte est d'être séparé de Sasuke. Et puis, j'espère me faire de nouveaux amis. Et que mes résultats scolaire ne soient pas trop en chute, mais là ça tiendrait du miracle. Non, je ne dois pas redoubler ! Parce que sinon, cela sera définitif, jamais je ne se serai dans la classe de Sasuke, lui ne redoublera pas. Ce crétin serait même capable de sauter une classe. Sasuke... ne me fait jamais ça.

Un soupire. C'est pathétique, j'ai toujours peur. Ces dernières années passées avec lui, si nous venions à être séparés...

Non, je n'arrives pas à le concevoir. Je ne devrais même pas y penser. Notre amitié ne s'arrêtera pas maintenant. Les amitiés comme la notre ne se brisent pas si facilement n'est-ce pas ? Oui, avec le temps, nous sommes finalement devenus amis. Nous nous disputons facilement au moins cinq fois pas jour, toujours pour des choses dénuées de sens. Nos attitudes, nos envies, nos rêves, nos opinions, tous diffèrent, je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à te supporter. Et pourtant, nous sommes liés d'une amitié sincère et fiable. Si nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe cette année, ce n'est pas grave , nous nous verrons au déjeuner.

Un pincement au coeur. Je n'arrive même pas à me mentir à moi-même. Quel imbécile ! Bien sûr que si ce serait grave ! Une véritable calamité ! L'apocalypse ! Je serais condamné à une vie d'errance et de solitude, perdus au milieu de ce monde cruel et perverti, seul face à ces animaux sinistres et sadiques...

_ Naruto ?

_ Sasuke ?

Je me relève maladroitement, manquant de trébucher, et m'accroche à Sasuke pour me retenir. Celui-ci ne bronche pas, ne faisant même pas un geste pour m'aider à reprendre mon équilibre. Quel crétin …

_ Ah, alors c'est toi le fameux Naruto ?

Je n'avais pas remarqué la femme derrière Sasuke. Cette femme … Je dois dire que sur le coup, je suis assez impressionné. A première vue, pour n'importe quel homme, j'imagine qu'elle n'a rien de particulier, mais en regardant mieux, je la trouve tout simplement magnifique. Et son physique n'y est pour rien. Bien sur, elle est plutôt jolie, avec ses cheveux ébènes retombant délicatement sur ces épaules, son visages en forme de coeur et ses longs cils. Non, ce qui la rend magnifique, c'est son regard. Ses yeux sont remplis de douceur et de tendresse. Je peux y lire un amour débordant, bien trop grand pour que son coeur seul puisse le retenir. Des sentiments pures et forts, dévoilant une femme terriblement fragiles et innocente, parmi cette marée humaine qui nous entoure.

Je me sens mal. Une douleur sourde ronge mon coeur. Je peux sentir mes yeux me piquer, les larmes monter. Rapidement, je cligne des yeux, et abaisse la tête, ayant une vue imprenable sur le sol goudronné. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle sourit aussi gentiment ? Pourquoi m'adresse-t-elle la parole avec une voie aussi douce ? Sait-elle seulement ce que cela me fait ? Je les hais. Je les hais tous. Pourquoi ce n'est pas ma mère qui me sourit aussi gentiment ? Pourquoi n'est-elle plus là pour me couver tendrement des yeux ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est la mère de Sasuke qui fait ça ? Pourquoi ont-ils tous une mère qui les accompagne ? J'en tremble, tellement j'en suis jaloux, tellement je leur en veux, tellement je t'en veux Sasuke. Tout ce que tu as, et tout ce que tu es, je veux le posséder, je veux l'être, le ressentir.

_ Cet été, Sasuke n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour que j'écrive une lettre au directeur afin que vous soyez dans la même classe. Il était vraiment agaçant.

_ Hein ? Comment ça ?

Je les dévisages tous les deux, à tour de rôle. Sasuke semble fusiller sa mère des yeux, comme pour l'inciter à se taire, mais elle ne le regarde pas. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule, et me regarde. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des siens, ils sont comme attirés par cette lumière de douceur, faisant naître en moi un espoir incontrôlable, déchirant. Puis avec une voix joyeuse, elle m'annonce :

_ Vous serez dans la même classe.

Cette sensation, je suis persuadé que tout le monde l'a déjà ressentie. La même sensation que lorsque l'on respire après être resté quelques secondes sous l'eau, ce poids qui s'envole et vous rend plus léger, un soulagement si intense qu'on perd pied avec la réalité, comme si plus rien ne pouvais nous atteindre. Comme si nous étions capables de tout. Et sans m'en rendre réellement compte, je me suis jeté dans les bras de cette femme si extraordinaire, et lui hurle un merci strident et pas vraiment discret, et elle rigole, libérant un son agréable, tel le carillon d'une clochette. Je me défait de l'étreinte et regarde Sasuke. Il sourit, et je peux voix en lui un certain amusement. Ma joie n'en est que plus grande.

_ J'aurais aimé rester un peu plus avec vous les garçons, mais je dois y aller. Sasuke, on se voit ce soir, d'accord ? Tu me raconteras ta journée.

Et puis elle s'en est allée aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, nous faisant une bise à tous les deux, et malgré moi, je me sentit rougir.

_ On y va ?

Pour toute réponse, je l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne avec moi dans une course folle, pour m'arrêter dix mètres plus loin, et lui demander où est-ce qu'il faut aller. Il ne sait pas non plus, mais a la merveilleuse idée de suivre les autres. C'est ainsi que nous arrivons dans une salle relativement grande, où des chaises sont disposées sur les trois quart de sa surface. Une fois tout le monde installé, une femme prend la parole, suivie de la directrice, afin de nous citer le règlement, que personne n'écoute.

_ Naruto ?

_ Ouais ?

_ Tout à l'heure, à un moment, ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais, il m'a semblé que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il est inutile de nier. Sasuke est perspicace, et il n'est pas du genre à lâcher le morceau. Et puis je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête avec lui à cause de ça. Alors, je lui murmure tristement :

_ Tu as beaucoup de chance Sasuke, ta mère est formidable. En as-tu seulement conscience ? Je t'envie pour ça.

J'évite de croiser son regard. Je sais qu'il est entrain de me dévisager avec peine et compassion. Je sais qu'il est entrain de se demander pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. Bien sur, Sasuke est au courant que mes parents sont mort il y a longtemps, alors il comprend en partie mon comportement, mais il ne comprend sans doute pas pourquoi je me suis senti aussi mal au contact de sa mère.

A présent, il a arrêté de se poser des questions, et réfléchit. Il va me répondre dans environ une dizaine de secondes. Je souris. J'ai presque envie de lui dire « je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ».

_ Oui, tu as raison. J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir pour mère, et d'avoir Itachi pour frère.

Et pourquoi ne fait-il pas mention de son père ? Il y quelque chose qui cloche. Peut-être se sont-ils disputés ? Non. D'ailleurs, après mûre réflexion …

_ Sasuke, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton père.

_ Non, en effet.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il ne mérite pas que l'on parle de lui.

Je le regarde, dubitatif, attendant de meilleures explications. Lui me sourit avec nonchalance.

_ Disons que j'ai un peu moins de chance de l'avoir eu pour père.

Et notre conversation s'arrête là, alors que l'on nous annonce la répartition des classes.

_Fin flash-back_

Je me souviens parfaitement de cette journée, tu sais. Elle avait été riche en émotions. Mais celles qui dominaient était la joie et le soulagement, lorsque nos deux noms ont été cité dans la même classe. C'était un peu comme le commencement d'une nouvelle vie, encore une fois à tes côtés. C'était étrange, de voir tant de nouveaux visages. Là-bas, les gens ne me connaissaient pas. J'aurais certainement tout recommencé à zéro, si tu n'avais pas été là. Mais non, je n'avais pas besoin d'autres amis, je t'avais toi, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour moi, à l'époque.

Cette année avait été parfaite. Il nous était arrivé plusieurs fois de nous faire coller parce que nous nous disputions en plein cours – et c'était violent- ou juste parce que nous communiquions en nous envoyant des mots. Mais ça, c'était de la faute des profs, ils avaient qu'à pas nous séparer d'abord !

Je me trouve … pathétique. Je rigole nerveusement. Non s'il vous plaît, pas encore. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me remémore tout ça, pourquoi je prend la peine de t'en parler. Sasuke, ça fait si mal. Je n'en peux plus. Je me sens trembler, la moindre parcelle de mon corps hurle. Je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement. Mais est-il seulement correct que je puisse encore respirer, alors que face à moi, ton corps drapé de blanc reste inerte ? Les larmes creusent des sillons brûlants sur mes joues, mais je n'essaye plus de les retenir. J'étouffe mes sanglots dans mes mains, mais c'est inutile, je n'arrive pas à faire taire mes cris, poussés telle une bête à l'agonie.

Sasuke, reviens-moi, je t'en supplie.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà enfin la suite. Je remercie ceux qui ont laissé une review et qui ont ajouté cette fiction à leur favorite. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et riche que le précédent. J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Chapitre 3 : L'absence et les larmes de Sasuke

Je dois bien être assis sur cette balançoire depuis plusieurs heures, à attendre. Mais, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'attends en fait. Peut-être un appel ? Non, personne ne doit m'appeler, à ce que je sache. L'heure de manger alors ? Hm, non plus. Quand j'ai faim, je n'attends pas qu'il soit l'heure de se mettre à table pour combler le vide dans mon estomac. Si ça ce trouve, une météorite va venir s'écraser juste sur ma tête ? Bon, j'aurai sans doute les pétoches si cela devait arriver, mais ce serait vraiment la classe non ? Et pourquoi pas le retour des dinosaures ? Ce serait vraiment cool, du moment qu'on tombe pas sur un tyrannosaurus rex ou un machin dans le genre. Bah oui, ce serait pas l'apocalypse non plus. Ce qui serait vraiment apocalyptique, ce serait l'extinction complète des ramens, des barbes-à-papa, du Nesquick, des ours à la guimauve couvert de chocolat, de …

_Ton_ absence est apocalyptique. Elle m'enveloppe, tel un courant d'air froid, qui hérisse mes poils et rend ma respiration lourde. Les couleurs sont si ternes. Je me demande si le monde se teinterait de noir et de blanc seulement, si tu venais à disparaître pour de bon. Mais dans le fond, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Le ciel est complètement dégagé, aujourd'hui. Le Soleil tape agréablement la nuque des passants, chauffant doucement la peaux dans la fraîcheur matinale, et provoquant de petits picotements, comparables à une caresse. C'est probablement l'effet que les rayons du Soleil me procuraient, autrefois. Aujourd'hui, le Soleil est si pâle, si peu vivant... Même les enfants qui courent, qui rient, c'est comme s'ils ne dégageaient plus aucune énergie, et leurs rires ne sont à mes oreilles plus qu'une douce homélie. Je vois les oiseaux, mais ces mêmes oreilles restent sourdes à leurs chants.

Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que les gens m'évitent. Même au lycée, où je pensais pourtant avoir une certaine popularité. J'ignore pourquoi, mais les gens n'osent plus me regarder dans les yeux quand ils me parlent, presque comme s'ils étaient craintifs. C'est vraiment étrange, il y a encore quelques temps, tout le monde venait me parler sans gêne, parfois même des gens que je n'avais encore jamais remarqué. En fait, j'étais vraiment quelqu'un de facilement distrait avant. Je ne faisais jamais attention aux choses auxquelles j'aurais dû, et me concentrais toujours sur des choses vraiment insignifiantes. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si on peut encore me qualifier de « distrait ». Je ne fais plus attention à rien. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais ça a commencé peu après que tu sois partis. Cela c'est fait par étape, petit à petit, histoire que je ne me rende compte de rien, du moins pas tout de suite. Tu sais, j'y ai longuement réfléchi. C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Ou plutôt ton absence qui m'enveloppe. Elle est venu et s'est enroulée autour de mon corps, lentement, et puis tel un boa constricteur, elle m'a serré si fort la poitrine, empêchant mon coeur de battre, m'étouffant, me broyant de tout son poids, et je n'ai pas réussi à m'en défaire. Elle me suis partout, où que j'aille, dans mon sommeil, dans mes rêves, et même aux toilettes. Elle m'enferme, me tenant à l'écart du monde réel, me gardant pour elle toute seule. Ton absence engourdit mes sens, je ne peux plus dire s'il fait jour où s'il fait nuit, je me contente juste de suivre le mouvement de loin. Elle s'infiltre dans les moindres pores de ma peau, me rappelant constamment qu'elle est là, qu'elle me guette, et qu'elle ne me lâchera pas. Telle une cage, elle m'emprisonne, me coupant de tout contact. Cette égoïste me veut pour elle toute seule. Elle veille à ce que je n'oublie pas, à ce que je me souvienne de toi, à ce que tu hantes mes rêves, et que mes pensées ne sois tournées plus que vers toi.

Cela doit bien faire plusieurs heures que je suis assis ici, sur cette même balançoire à laquelle nous nous sommes rencontrés, à penser à toi, encore. Lorsque je rencontrais une nouvelle personne, et que je lui parlais de toi, je disais que nous avions toujours été ensemble depuis le CE2. Je le savais, mais jamais je ne m'étais rendu compte à quel point nous étions inséparables. A l'école, au collège, au lycée. Beaucoup d'amitiés s'amoindrissent lorsqu'on est séparé par de différentes classes, surtout au passage au lycée, mais nous, malgré cela, avons toujours été liés. Bien sur nous nous disputions parfois, souvent, et faisions parfois des crises de jalousie à l'autre. C'était vraiment stupide, pourtant nous n'étions qu'amis. Mais, est-ce que de simples amis font des crises de jalousie parce que l'un passe un peu de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Génial, en plus d'être cons, on est sacrément tordus tout les deux. Bref, c'est vrai qu'on se chamaillaient souvent , mais comment faire autrement ? Après tout, tu es mon exact opposé, autant physiquement que moralement. Je suis blond, yeux bleus, peau légèrement matte. Tu as les cheveux noirs – dire que tu es brun serait un euphémisme – idem pour les yeux, et ta peau est extrêmement pâle. Je suis quelqu'un de naturellement spontané, alors que lui, il est incapable de participer activement à une conversation. Lui est doué, il réussi tout ce qu'il entreprend, moi j'ai toujours besoin de persévérer si je veux obtenir un résultat. Il a toujours attiré les filles tel une merde attirant les mouches, et les a toujours rejetées. Moi je leur cours après … Enfin bref, y'a plein de petites conneries du genre qui fait qu'on aurait jamais dû s'entendre tout les deux,et pourtant … On était unis comme les deux doigts de la main, et on l'est encore je pense. Mais parmi ces différences, il n'y en avait qu'une seule qui m'insupportait, qui me faisait te jalouser secrètement. Tu avais une famille, pas moi. Et je te détestait pour ça. Lorsque j'arrivais le soir chez moi, la maison était vide, Iruka travaillait encore. Toi, tu avais ta mère pour t'accueillir, pour te préparer à manger. Ta mère était une femme belle et chaleureuse. C'est en partie à cause d'elle que je déclinais souvent tes invitations. Elle était si aimante, si douce, que ça me mettait mal à l'aise. J'adore Iruka, mais jamais il ne m'a apporté le soutien et l'amour d'une mère.

Et puis, tu avais aussi ton frère. Il était vraiment sympa celui-là, on pouvait lui confier tout nos problèmes, il nous prenait toujours au sérieux et nous soutenez quoi qu'on fasse. Oui, c'était valable pour moi aussi.

Quant à ton père, et bien je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, mais je devinais un homme fort et puissant.

Je te haïssais pour ça, parce que nous prétendions être amis, alors que tu ne pouvais même pas t'imaginer l'ampleur de ma solitude. Inconsciemment, je voulais que toi aussi tu la ressentes, ma solitude, je voulais la partager avec toi, je voulais que tu saches ce que ça fait. Ainsi, je pensais que nous pourrions être plus proches. Et, effectivement, ça n'a pas loupé, nous sommes devenus beaucoup plus proche, et je l'ai amèrement regretté.

_Flash-back, année de 5ème_

Une semaine. Une interminablement longue, et mortellement ennuyeuse semaine était passée, sans aucune trace de ta présence au collège, et aucun signe de vie. En début de semaine, j'avais d'abord pensé que tu étais simplement malade. J'espérais, égoïstement, que tu ailles mieux. Non pas que je m'inquiétais vraiment pour toi, mais je me sentais un peu seul, vois-tu. Ta présence me manquais, et ton absence ne laissait plus qu'un grand vide autour de moi. Un vide que je ne pouvais franchir, et que nos camarades ne parvenaient pas à traverser. Comme si ce vide était là seulement pour m'empêcher de me lier à d'autres que toi. Si j'avais parlé de cela à quelqu'un, on m'aurait sûrement dit d'aller me faire soigner; pourtant, à mes yeux, c'était la seule issue possible.

Ce n'est que le mercredi que je remarquais un détail qui m'avait jusqu'alors échappé.

Habituellement, lorsqu'un élève est absent, les profs ont tendance à demander aux élèves présents pourquoi. Pour lui, aucun professeur, à aucun moment, ne demanda. Même lorsqu'ils faisaient l'appel, son nom n'était pas cité. C'est alors qu'une hypothèse germa dans mon esprit : et s'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose ? Le jeudi, je suis allé voir notre professeur principal pendant la récrée de dix heure. Je lui ai simplement demandé s'il savait pourquoi Sasuke n'était pas là. C'est avec tristesse et compassion qu'il s'excusa, et me dît qu'il n'avait rien le droit de me révéler.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes vendredi. Je suis actuellement dans un cours de maths particulièrement ennuyeux, et long. En partie parce que c'est la dernière heure de cours de la journée, mais aussi, bien sûr, parce que Sasuke n'est pas revenu.

Je suis au fond, à côté de la fenêtre. Le discours de la prof sur la proportionnalité me parvient vaguement, tel un bruit de fond incompréhensible. Un rayon de soleil s'est faufilé par la fenêtre, et me réchauffe le bras gauche. Mis à part les explications de la prof, et quelques chuchotements discrets, le silence est maître des lieux. Mes paupières me semblent lourdes, et j'ai du mal à les garder ouvertes. L'ambiance de la classe ne m'aide pas vraiment à lutter contre le sommeil.

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, beaucoup trop anxieux. Les mots de mon prof principal m'ont réellement inquiété. Sasuke, que t'est-il arrivé ? Es-tu malade à ce point ? Es-tu... mourant ? Non, je ne veux pas y penser. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit. Finalement, peut-être suis-je vraiment sadomasochiste pour me faire des frayeurs pareilles. Ou simplement amateur de sensations fortes ? Certes, mais pas de ce genre de sensation là. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave que je me l'imagine ? Peut-être que je me fais des films. Oui, évidemment que je me fais des films. Qui ne s'imaginerait pas des scènes plus tragiques les unes que les autres dans cette situation ?

Peut-être que je devrais directement aller voir chez lui ce qui ne va pas ? J'y pense depuis mercredi, mais j'hésite. Sasuke m'a interdit de venir chez lui sans qu'il m'y ait invité. Quand il m'avait sorti ça, cela m'avait vraiment vexé, même après qu'il m'ait expliquer que son père ne supporte pas les invités surprises, et que son frère avait déjà eu des problèmes à cause de ça. Bien sur, je ne veux pas que Sasuke ait des problèmes à cause de moi, mais je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il a. Mais si j'y vais, m'en voudra-t-il ? Peut-être que c'est une affaire qui ne me regarde absolument pas, et dont je ne dois en aucun cas me mêler. Mais la tentation est vraiment trop forte. Je ne supporte pas d'être tenu à l'écart comme ça, de ne pas savoir. Dans mon ventre, j'ai cette même sensation que lorsque l'on sait que l'on va passer à l'oral en cours. Je n'arrive pas à la supporter. La pression est bien trop lourde, et elle me suit partout. Elle me rappelle toujours que Sasuke est quelque part, loin de moi, dans un état qui m'est encore inconnu.

Plus que cinq minutes, et on est en week-end. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tenir jusqu'à lundi. Ca m'énerve. Lorsqu'il s'agit de lui, j'ai toujours du mal à y voir clair dans mes idées, à réfléchir calmement. Mon instinct menace à tout moment de prendre le dessus, et si je me relâche, je sais que je laisserais mes impulsions me guider. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à cette semaine, mais c'est toujours comme ça quand Sasuke est concerné. Sauf que là, c'est bien plus fort. Je crois que si ça continu comme ça, dans quelques semaines, je deviendrais fou. Je le sens. Je ne pourrais pas tenir encore longtemps comme ça, pas plus de quelques jours. Tout cela me rend malade. Quand l'autre crétin reviendra, il aura intérêt à me donner une bonne raison pour son absence, parce que je crois sérieusement que sinon, je vais lui botter le cul.

Ca sonne. Je soupire. C'est décidé, s'il n'est pas là lundi, j'irai voir chez lui le soir même. Le week-end sera, sans aucun doute douloureusement long, mais j'y survivrai non ? Après tout, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Contrairement à mon habitude, je range calmement mes affaires, et jette avec nonchalance mon sac sur le dos. Puis je sort de la classe tranquillement. Je suis l'un des derniers à être sorti. Les jours normaux, c'est à dire quand monsieur Sasuke nous juge digne de nous honorer de sa si sublime présence, mes affaires sont rangées un quart d'heure avant la sortie ( si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne les sortirai même pas, mais si je ne le fais pas, je me fais foudroyer du regard par ce même enfoiré pendant toute l'heure), et je sort toujours en premier de la salle. Mais aujourd'hui, le coeur n'y est pas, ni les jours précédents d'ailleurs. Iruka, mon tuteur, s'inquiète pour moi, je le vois bien, car mon monstrueux appétit a nettement rétréci, bien que je mange toujours les proportions normales de nourritures dont un gosse de douze ou treize ans a besoin.

Mécaniquement, je laisse mes pas me guider.. Ils connaissent le chemin par coeur. Pour rentrer, je passe toujours pas le parc, même si cela me fait faire un petit détour. C'est parce que j'ai l'habitude d'accompagner Sasuke une partie du chemin, et à la sortie du parc, nous nous séparons, prenant le chemin opposé à l'autre pour rentrer chez nous. J'aime ce parc. Il est calme quand aucune bande de macaques surexcités (ou enfants) ne vient l'envahir. Je viens tous les jours ici. Que ce soit pour aller au collège, ou rentrer. Même le week-end j'y vais, parfois accompagné de mon brun, parfois seul. Et tous les jours je salue le vieil homme aux pigeons et aux canards, Jiraya. Quand on a du pain sec, ou rassi, Iruka me le donne pour que je l'apporte au vieux, qu'il puisse nourrir ces pigeons et ces canards. Jiraya est sympa, mais vraiment unique dans son genre. Je crois qu'il se sent également très seul, alors je vais le voir aussi souvent que possible. Pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète devant mon évident manque d'enthousiasme, je lui prépare un sourire digne des plus grandes publicités pour dentifrices « ultra-white ».

_ Bonjour vieil homme !

_ Salut Naruto ! Alors, comment c'est passé ta journée ?

_ Comme d'hab'. Rien de spécial. Les cours sont chiants, les profs aussi, et Sasuke n'est toujours pas revenu.

_Ahh, il te manque tant que ça ?

_ Hein ? Pff … Quoi ? Bien sur que non. C'est juste que les cours sont moins ennuyeux quand il est là …

Réaction puérile me direz-vous. Je préfèrerais qu'on me coupe la langue plutôt que d'avouer qu'il me manque ! Cela le rendrait trop fier. Plus qu'il ne l'est déjà en tout cas. Non sérieusement, si un jour j'ai le malheur de lui dire un truc comme ça, à coup sûr il va avoir la grosse tête. Déjà qu'elle est bien enflée, faudrait pas non plus que ça empire...

_ Mais si lundi il n'est pas là, je vais le chercher chez lui, et je le ramène par la peau du cul !

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme les petits chiens.

_ Regarde là-bas.

Je suis la direction indiquée par son doigt, pour atterrir sur une silhouette que je reconnaitrais parmi le monde entier.

_ Ca fait environ trente minu...

Il est assis sur notre balançoire, celle où l'on s'est rencontré. Automatiquement, je cours dans sa direction, n'écoutant même pas ce que Jiraya voulait me dire. Cela n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. Pour le moment, rien d'autre n'a d'importance, si ce n'est lui. Je m'arrête à deux mètres de lui. Il est... bizarre. C'est officiel maintenant, quelque chose ne va _vraiment_ pas. Sa peau n'est plus pâle, mais blême. Et à vue d'yeux, je peux dire qu'il à minci. Ses yeux sont rougis, et ses lèvres tremblent discrètement. Sur ces joues brillent les sillons de ses larmes. Une chose dont jamais je ne l'aurai cru capable de faire, et pourtant si ordinaire. Il a pleuré. Aussitôt que la révélation s'impose dans mon esprit, je perds mes repères. Il a pleuré. Une larme coule, lentement, et va mourir sur ses lèvres. Il me regarde. Ses yeux me supplient. Je ne vois rien, rien sauf lui. Je ne me sens plus capable de faire la part des choses. Je ne sais plus rien, le néant seul demeure dans ma tête. Tout est flou, tout est noir autour de toi. Tout ce que je vois, tout ce que je sais, tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est cette vision de toi, où tu menaces de craquer à chaque instant, et ta voix qui murmure mon nom d'un ton suppliant. Je ne réfléchis plus, j'en suis incapable. J'ignore de quelle manière j'ai parcouru les deux mètres qui nous séparaient, et j'ignore la façon dont nous nous sommes retrouvés à genoux par terre, moi te serrant aussi fort dans mes bras, que mes forces me le permettent. Et toi sanglotant misérablement, niché quelque part dans mon cou.

J'ai comme l'impression de flotter quelque part, dans une dimension perdue. Je peux sentir les pulsations de mon pouls en moi, je sens les battements de mon coeur résonner partout dans mon corps. Ce bruit assourdit inlassablement mes oreilles, et je me demande si Sasuke lui aussi l'entend. Je me demande également s'il entend mon coeur qui semble se briser un peu plus, à chaque fois qu'une de ses larmes glisse le long de ma nuque. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Sa douleur me fait bien plus souffrir que la solitude dans laquelle je m'enfermais étant petit. Je ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi, qu'importe ce qui est arrivé, je veux le revoir sourire. Un Sasuke qui pleure, ce n'est pas commun, et au fond, je sais ce que cela implique. Il n'est pas venu pour le plaisir de me pleurer dans les bras. J'ai bien vu ses yeux m'appeler, il a besoin de moi. Pour qu'il ose se montrer dans un état aussi peu digne de lui, c'est qu'il n'a pas su encaisser ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Parce qu'il accepte de me montrer sa faiblesse, de me faire partager sa souffrance, je sais que le Sasuke tel que je l'ai connu ne sera jamais plus le même. Désormais, je peux percevoir cette fragilité qui l'habite, qui se cache au plus profond de ses entrailles, derrière cette assurance inébranlable. Je le sert un peu plus fort contre moi, ressentant pleinement nos liens qui se renforcent. A partir de maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, je jure de le faire sourire de nouveau. Je jure de le faire rire, même si ça doit prendre du temps, des années même, je n'abandonnerai pas, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé.

J'ignore combien de temps il s'est écoulé avant qu'il ne se calme. Lentement, il se détache de moi, et s'assoie. Moi, je reste à genoux devant lui. Ses yeux sont baissés, il semble être complètement ailleurs, comme lorsque l'on se réveille après une longue nuit de sommeil.

Immobiles, nous restons ainsi, lui sans doute gêné, ou perdu dans ses pensées, et moi, guettant une réaction, quelque chose, parce que pour une fois, les mots ne venaient pas. J'étais incapable de lui remonter le moral, simplement de lui parler, alors que c'était probablement le moment où il en avais le plus besoin.

_ J'étais venu pour te dire que...

A l'entente de sa voix, mes yeux s'agrandirent brusquement, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il prenne la parole en premier.

_ je ne reviendrais pas à l'école avant plusieurs jours.

_ Pourquoi, Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je n'osais pas lui poser de question, par peur de le blesser sans doute, mais comment étais-je supposé l'aider en ignorant tout de la situation ? Je remarquai que ses poings se serrèrent, et qu'il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Ma question n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue. Il n'y avait bien que chez lui que j'arrivais à remarquer ce genre de détails...

J'attendis encore. Je voulais une réponse, mais je ne voulais pas non plus le forcer. Bientôt, le soleil devint rouge, et teinta le ciel des couleurs du crépuscule. Sasuke sembla le remarquer, et se leva. Je l'imitais.

_ Si je n'y vais pas, ils vont s'inquiéter

_ Hm

Je n'aimais pas les tremblements de sa voix. Je n'aimais pas non plus le fait qu'il me tourne le dos, comme pour se cacher de quelque chose.

_ Pour être honnête, nous sommes en plein déménagement.

_ Quoi ! Attends, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par déménagement ? Et où ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas...

_ C'est bon, on reste a Konoha. C'est juste qu'on a décidé de prendre quelque chose de plus petit.

Je ne retint pas un énorme soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rendis compte avoir empoigné le bras de Sasuke, et l'avoir forcé à se retourner. Il semblais s'être calmé, mais pour combien de temps encore.

_ Mais alors, pourquoi déménager ? Elle bien votre maison, en plus...

_ Je vais aller vivre avec Itachi.

_ Hein ?

_ Ecoute, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant. De toute façon je dois y aller. A plus.

Et sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il est parti, avec son habituelle démarche traînante. Je n'essayais pas de le rattraper. Cela serait inutile de toute façon. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne me dirait rien de plus pour le moment. Pas la peine d'insister. Je le torturerais plus tard pour qu'il me dise tout. Je me suis donc juste contenté de hurler à plein poumon que j'attendrais son retour. Bien sur, il ne s'est pas mis à hurler comme je l'avais fait, ce serait indigne de lui. Il s'est contenté d'un signe de main, pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu.

Je retournais ensuite vers Jiraya, que je me souvenais avoir planté.

_ Alors gamin,il va bien ton ami ?

_ Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment la forme, mais bon, c'est Sasuke ! La prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, il fera de nouveau comme s'il était au-dessus de tout !

Malgré cette réponse, au fond, je savais que les problèmes de mon ami n'étaient pas anodin, car il n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais Sasuke était fort, alors peu importe ses problèmes, il s'en remettrait, et en plus, j'étais là pour le soutenir. C'était certain, ensemble, nous pouvions tout surmonter.

_Fin flash-back_

Quand j'y repense, j'ai presque envie de rire quand je me rappelle de quelle façon simpliste je me disais que tous les problèmes pouvaient facilement être résolu.

Mais à ce moment, j'étais encore loin de m'imaginer quels étaient les problèmes de Sasuke, et plus encore, les cicatrices laissées sur son cœur blessé. Je ne savais pas non plus à quel point il avait pleuré, pendant plusieurs jours sans s'arrêter, pleurant ses souffrances passées, et son présent malheur. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait pleuré tant et si bien, que ce jour-là, ce furent les dernières larmes qu'il eut jamais laissé couler. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il avait si souvent souffert, au point de ne plus éprouver une once de compassion ou de tristesse en grandissant. Au point de balayer les émotions les plus importantes. Et comme l'idiot que je suis, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais je ne m'étais douté une seule seconde de ce qu'il y avait dans ton cœur Sasuke. Je n'aurais probablement pas pu te soulager, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que les choses auraient pu être différentes, si seulement j'avais pu te comprendre.

Sasuke, peu importe combien de temps encore tu seras plongé dans le coma. Sache qu'à ton réveil, je serais là, que je t'attendrais toujours. Et lorsque ce jour sera venu, attends-toi à te prendre une raclée monumentale, histoire de remettre certaines choses en place. Et après peut-être, pourrions-nous tout reprendre à zéro.

Oui, quand tu te réveilleras, cette fois, Sasuke, je saurais te sortir de ces ténèbres, toi, le seul qui n'ait jamais compté à mes yeux. Je t'en fais la promesse.


End file.
